Future Be Unmade
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction! Can Ben 10k go back in time and save Julie before his grief and rage trigger a galactic catastrophe! Remade to remove form and grammar errors!
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaim: I own nothin': Well, not Ben 10, Ben 10K, Alien Force, or all related materials. Man of Action does.

Chapter I: Future Imperfect

Sometime in the near future:

A lone figure, clad in a brown coat, slowly trudged his way from the Plumber's Earth Facility to the first of three stops. Five minutes later, he came out of the store, clutching a small bouquet of purple flowers. He then made his way to the Bellwood Cemetery. Of the many engraved headstones, only one matters to him- a medium sized stone, beautifully etched with Japanese and English: Juliette Yamamoto-Tennyson- Beloved Wife, Daughter, Friend. The figure kneeled and placed the flowers near the headstone, then softly kissed the cold stone.

He softly spoke, "Hey, baby. It's me. Ben. I just wanted to say how much I love you. You truly were the light of my life. I….I…"

He couldn't finish, and Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, known to the rest of the Universe as Ben 10000, turned and walked away. Moments later, Ben made his way to his small apartment carrying a bottle of strong bourbon. He sat in a small chair near an end table. On that table was a picture taken long ago- during happier times. Ben then poured a shot and brought the glass to his lips. He knocked it back, grimacing as the warm liquor poured down his throat. Another shot followed, then another, and another. After five minutes, Ben felt the pain of loss drift away, as well as any semblance of sanity.

The repeated knocking stirred Ben from his stupor. He rose and growled at the door, "Keep your pants on! I'm comin'!" Opening the door, he came face to face with his cousin, Gwendolyn, and her long-time love interest, Kevin Levin.

"Oh, Ben…you're …drunk…." Gwen stated, before adding '…again…", saddened at the sight of what her heroic cousin had become.

"Yeah, nice of you to notish" Ben slurred, clearly in no mood for his cousin's sympathy or his enemy-cum-friend's comments. "Whattya want ?" Ben inquired.

"Well," Kevin began, "we wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight. I got sumthin' special for Gwen."

Ben stared at the couple, before shaking his head. "Not tonight. I gotta take a raincheck" Ben stated, eyes darting to the table.

"OK, OK, Ben- don't come to our party. You're gonna miss out" Kevin said. "Come on, let's leave the sorrowful drunk to wallow in his misery."

"OK, Kevin. Give me a minute, OK?" Gwen entreated. Kevin nodded, before leaving Ben's apartment. Gwen turned to her cousin. "Ben, I understand how you feel, but you can't let this rule your life"

Ben stood, anger and shock crossing his features. "HOW THE HELL do you understand how I feel??!!" Ben yelled. "You didn't hold the body of your loved one, feeling their life slip away while you're helpless to save them. You didn't drive to that person's parents' home, explain that their only child is dead. So tell me how you can understand it- cause I sure as hell don't." Ben finished, anger slowly ebbing to annoyance.

Gwen silently stood, bearing her cousin's anger. When she spoke, she softly said, "You're right, I don't understand. But Julie was my friend, too. And her death angered me also. But I did not drink myself into a hole, like you did. Ben, please. For your own sake- stop hurting yourself. How do you think Julie would see you now?"

Ben could only stand in silence, as he pondered Gwendolyn's words. A car's horn broke the moment. "Ben, I gotta go. Promise me you'll take care of yourself?"

Ben glumly nodded and replied, "Yeah, Gwen. Now go enjoy your date!"

The door closed and Ben was alone. He was always alone. After Julie's death, his loneliness only amplified. He dropped into his recliner, and soon drifted off to sleep.

A/N: And that's the first chapter. I revised this after advice from my muse, Kage-Okami-Kogo. She inspired me to write this!!!

Reviews and criticism are welcome. Flames will be used to bake mah cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, no. Still don't own Ben 10. Man of Action does.

Note: **Thoughts, **speech, _dreams/flashbacks_

Note 2: _This takes place when Ben and Julie are both 21, so it's 5-6 yrs after Ultimate Alien. Ben 10K is 26, so this story begins 5 yrs after Julie's death. Hope that will clear up confusion._

Chapter 2: Nightmares and a Night Visitor

_The humanoid moth flew through the air, heading to where the signal was strongest. His flight path took him to the Bellwood warehouses. The moth, called Big Chill, took a deep breath, then exhaled, his icy breath freezing the door. He then struck the doors, smashing them and sending the ice shards across the floor. _

"_Well, well, Ben Tennyson. I've been waiting for you", came a voice from the shadows. _

"_Don't hide in the shadows. Come out and fight me-Albedo!!" Ben-Big Chill called out. _

"_So much for pleasantries…", Albedo mused. _

_Ben growled, "You know what I want. WHERE'S JULIE??!!" _

_Albedo grinned-a sinister grin-and spoke. "Oh, you mean the pink-clad female? She's over there…." The red-garbed alien pressed a button and an overhead light illuminated the building. As it did, a sight appeared that would sear itself into Ben's memory……_

_Julie, Ben's wife, had been strapped to a large metallic "X". Her pink shirt had been ripped from her body, and several bite marks covered her neck and chest. Her skirt had also been torn off, and there were bruises on her legs and thighs. Ben's emotions turned from shock to a near-blinding fury- and the source of his anger stood smugly a few feet in front of him. Ben charged his adversary, pressing the Onmitrix and turning into the tiger-alien Rath. But before Rath sould strike, Albedo transformed as well- into the four-limbed alien FourArms. And Rath found himself in a situation- as two arms held his own- but the other two began pummeling Rath. Albedo-FourArms threw Rath across the warehouse, and slowly began stalking him. "You see Ben", Albedo spoke, "I knew of your weakness. Your attraction to the female. And I could use that against you-to DESTROY YOU!!!" Rath growled, then charged Albedo again. With two quick blows, Rath turned the tables on FourArms, who began to withdraw._

"_It seems we are evenly matched, Tennyson" Albedo spoke. _

"_But-" "But what?" Rath growled. "Come on and fight me!" _

_Albedo smirked, then transformed into DiamondHead. "But I know you weakness…it's this woman! Stay back- unless you want a perforated mate…" Rath reverted into Ben, concern crossing his face. _

"_Albedo, stop! Don't hurt Julie!" Ben pleaded. _

"_Hurt her? You mean more than I have? Ben, Ben….." Albedo paused, as a look of evil crossed his face. "I guess you don't care to hear how she cried for you and called out for you as I ravished her repeatedly" Albedo chuckled. "I take it back. You are not all disgusting. Some of you are simply delicious."_

_That was it- Ben had been pushed to his breaking point. Consumed by rage and fury, Ben charged- not caring he hadn't transformed into any of his aliens. Albedo, counting on Ben's reaction, simply chucked shards of crystal at Ben, striking him in the leg and shoulder. "I warned you-now you'll pay. Or rather, she will…"_

"_Albedo…..don't…do..it…"Ben weakly pleaded. Albedo simply laughed, and turned his attention to Julie. _

"_No! Stay back! Get away from me!" Julie screamed. _

_Albedo sarcastically responded, "Well, you didn't say that earlier, did you?" Albedo-DiamondHead brought his arm up, and his finger turned into a long sharp shard. He traced the shard over her face and along her body. "Well, my dear, this is where our fun ends." Then, with unblinking quickness, he plunged the shard into Julie's abdomen. There was only…a gasp…a slow pained gasp. "What? You screamed more when I violated you; this is rather disappointing" Albedo stated. _

_Julie simply spat back, "I'm …not..gonna….give you…the pleasure….of hearing me scream…..again…"_

_However, the silence was split by Ben's agonized scream. "NOOOOOOO! JULIE!!" Despite the pain in his shoulder and leg, he made it to Julie's side. Meanwhile, Albedo had slinked away, happy with his handiwork. Ben reached Julie, who now lay on her side on the floor. As she looked up, she weakly said"…Ben? Is that you..Ben?" _

_Ben cradled Julie, holding her in his arms. Ben looked at her, saying, "Julie…it's me. I'm here…." _

"_Ben….I'm cold…", Julie weakly said._

"_NO! Hold on, I'll get help" Ben replied._

"_I..think….I should tell you…Ben….I..love you…..Goodbye…my love….." Julie weakly said, as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped._

_Ben looked in horror…."Julie…Julie…please…please don't go…please….JULIE!!!!"………_

"JULIE!!!!" Ben screamed, as he sat up awake. **It was a nightmare….the same nightmare…and worst of all….she was also….pregnant…..** Ben grimly thought. He reached over for his bottle, only to knock it onto the floor with a loud crash. He silently cursed everyone- Albedo for murdering his wife, Gwen and Kevin for not being there(even though they were on an interplanetary mission), the bottle for breaking….and then, the room illuminated with a bright flash. When the flash dimmed, an older man wearing a lab coat was standing in Ben's living room.

"Well, well, well….it seems the 'Hero of Heroes' has fallen as far as you can….." the voice intoned.

Ben was speechless- but when he found his voice, all he could say was "Paradox?"

Notes: Yea! My second chapter! I wanna apologize….because I suck at fight scenes… …..Oh well……I think I did a good job……maybe…..You know what? You tell me….It is good? Is it bad? Review plz- first 10 reviewers get cookies…and milk! And who doesn't love milk and cookies? (OK…maybe not milk and cookies…but you'll have my eternal love and gratitude…)


	3. Chapter 3

Do I really need to say it? Nope, still don't own Ben 10.

Chapter 3: Temporal Displacement

Ben Tennyson stared at Paradox, in utter shock. "Dr. Paradox? Why are you here? What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Be patient, friend. I'll answer all of your questions shortly. But first, I must comment on your appearance. What has happened to you to bring you to this state?" Paradox inquired.

Ben looked at the time-traveler, then answered harshly, "You're the one who can travel through time. You could see it. Julie…my love…. my life…everything that truly mattered to me….."

"Ahhhhh I see- a woman's love led you to this. Unfortunately, this is only the beginning" Paradox stated.

"Only the beginning? The beginning of what?" Ben asked, completely confused.

Paradox said, in his laconic tone, "I should take you with me. I can better show you rather than explain it."

Ben retorted "But you're still going to explain it to me, huh?"

In response, Paradox stated, "But of course. It will be just one moment…." The room was illuminated in a bright flash, and both the time-traveler and Omnitrix-wielder were gone.

* * *

When Ben's vision returned, he found himself a stranger in a strange land. Just where the heck was he? "Well-here we are." Paradox said, in anticipation of Ben's query.

"But where is here?" Ben asked.

"'Here' is a small celestial body called Infernia- long deserted of 'civilized' life." Paradox stated.

"So why are we here?" Ben asked.

"After the death of your beloved Julie", Paradox began, "you began to dump the duties of protecting Earth on your cousin and her fiancé- Gwendolyn and Kevin- did you know he proposed to her the night I came to see you?"

"No, I didn't", Ben sadly replied.

"Oh, sorry, got off track. Well, you did that, so you could locate Albedo, who had gone into hiding. It took you-"

"6 months" Ben interrupted.

"-yes, just what I was going to say. Anyway, here is where you located Albedo. And here…you finally ended your rivalry."

Ben looked stunned, but replied, "Ended it? How?"

Paradox simply smiled and pointed behind them- "Like that, I believe…"

Ben turned and saw himself- just a few years older. He had turned into DiamondHead and transformed his arm into a lance. On the other end of the lance was…Albedo. DiamondHead looked at Albedo, whose blood was dripping down the arm. "So, Albedo-how does it feel? I told you that I would make you suffer- like you made Julie suffer!" DiamondHead exclaimed.

"It this about that woman? You've held a flame for her for this long? You humans and your sentiment. But I told you….you attachment to her…would be your undoing!" Albedo weakly spoke.

DiamondHead asked, "What do you mean? Talk, creep!"

Albedo continued,"I have placed a thermal device into the planet's core. And the detonator is primed to my life force. When my life ends, the device will blow…."

"WHAT? How could you do this?" Ben inquired.

"I …sought to….eliminate you….and after what happened with your wife…I knew I had a motive to get you here. I may die, but from Hell's pits I will….win….I will…win…." Albedo's breathing had slowed, and DiamondHead threw the body off.

"No, my ship-I won't make it to the ship-NOOOOOO!" Ben screamed-

* * *

There was another bright flash, and they had returned to Ben's living room. Paradox spoke "Well, I think you get the idea."

Ben, who had been in complete shock during the vision, spoke. "So, Julie's death…would lead me to this….But why would you care?"

"Ben, I'm hurt. And I thought we were friends", Paradox spoke, mock hurt in his voice. "You death will have severe repercussions throughout the universe Ben. You're a hero-don't you understand?"

"But Gwen and Kevin, the others-" Ben said

"-could not face the challenges without you. You did not see how important you _were."_ Paradox said, finishing the statement. Ben collapsed in the lounger, stunned.

Paradox continued, "Now for why I'm here. While there are rules for time travel, I believe there's nothing wrong for using time travel for the greater good- the ultimate salvation of the universe. I also have faith that you can do this. Who was the one who saved the universe from the threat of the HighBreed? I believe it was you, Benjamin."

Ben looked at the time-displaced scientist, excitement and hope in his eyes. "You mean, if I can save Julie, then that horrible vision won't happen?" Ben asked.

"Yes- that's the general idea. And having made the necessary calculations, you will be sent back in time five years- but you'll be arriving two days before Julie is kidnapped. Therefore, you will have ample time to prepare a plan for stopping Albedo and saving Julie. So, are you ready?" Ben closed his eyes-it was something many people don't get—a second chance.

When he opened his eyes, gone was the listlessness and desolation. Instead, in Ben's eyes was focused determination. "I'm ready Paradox." At that, there was another bright flash, and Ben's vision went from bright to dark as he travelled back in time.

A/N: Well, not much here. Just setting up the story and Ben's mission. I hope I kept paradox in character. If not, sorry. Read, Review, Comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! This chapter features two Ben 10s, so two make things easier to follow, Ben from the future will be referred to as "Benjamin" and current Ben will just be "Ben"…Now On to the show!

Hey, Guess what? I don't own Ben 10-Man of Action does.

Chapter 4: The Overnight Guest

As the bright flash dulled, Benjamin's sight came into focus. As he acclimated himself to his surroundings, he heard a familiar voice:" Well, here we are, Benjamin . Bellwood-we have arrived five years in the past. Also, according to my calculations, we have arrived 2 days before Albedo will kidnap Julie" Paradox stated.

Benjamin solemnly nodded. "So what's my first step?" Ben asked.

Paradox shrugged. "You're the hero, Benjamin. Maybe you should figure it out" Paradox suggested.

Benjamin said "Maybe I'll get in contact with my past self. I can warn him of what's going to happen and set up something to stop Albedo. What do you think, Paradox?" Benjamin looked around for the time-traveler- but he was gone. _It looks like I'm on my own. And I guess I'd better find me._ Benjamin grimly thought.

Benjamin, using the Ultimatrix's homing function, was able to isolate Ben's signal. His search took him to a modest house in the surburbs. Benjamin decided to stake out the house, before talking to Ben.

Inside the house, Ben had just placed two plates of bacon, eggs and toast on a table. Ben then yelled "Julie, breakfast is ready!"

From upstairs, Julie yelled in response "I'll be right down!"

Ben sat down and began eating. Minutes later, Julie came downstairs and sat at the table. Her appetite, however, wasn't as strong as Ben's, and she picked at her food. Ben saw this and asked "What's wrong? Is it not good? I didn't burn anything this time, honest!"

Julie laughed at Ben, before answering "No, it looks really good. But I'm just not hungry. Maybe it's this stomach flu."

Ben looked at her strangely before asking, "Stomach flu? How long have you had this?"

Julie answered "Only a few days. Gwen's taking me to the doctor later today, so I'll be able to get some medicine. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Ben nodded before returning his attention to his breakfast. He wasn't worried, but he couldn't help but be concerned-Julie was everything to him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Benjamin waited outside the Tennyson house, waiting to speak to Ben. As he waited, a green Camaro pulled into the driveway, and a red-haired woman climbed out of the car. She wore a long-sleeved blue shirt with black slacks. She walked to the door and pressed the bell. Moments later, Benjamin noticed her walking into the house. She came out a few minutes later, accompanied by another woman who had short black hair and was wearing a pink blouse and white slacks. Both women got into the car and the car took off.

_Now's my chance_, Benjamin though. He walked across the street and up the walkway to the front door. He pressed the doorbell and waited. Moments later, the door opened. Ben stood there, shocked as he looked at an older version of himself. The older version spoke, "You are Ben Tennyson, right?"

Ben answered "Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

Benjamin answered' "I am you. I am Benjamin Tennyson."

Ben's face had a look of shock. He asked "What? No way! It must be a trick!"

Benjamin shook his head before replying "No, Ben. It's not a trick. Dr. Paradox sent me here to help you."

Now Ben was completely confused. "Help me? Help me with what? What could I- Ben 10, savior of the universe- need help with?"

Benjamin chuckled slightly, before turning serious. "Let me come inside, and I'll explain everything" Benjamin stated.

Seeming to have no real choice in the matter, Ben said "Come inside- Julie's not due back for a while."

Benjamin, once inside, marveled at the house Ben and Julie shared. _It's a shame-if I don't succeed, all of this will be gone_ Benjamin thought. Ben said "Please, take a seat."

Benjamin sat down in a comfortable sofa. He then looked at Ben and said, "Ben, I am you from the future. In fact, I am you in five years."

Ben gaped at his guest before saying "Whoa! Are you telling me I'm gonna be a badass in the future? That's-"

Benjamin interrupted "-not cool, unfortunately. I am here to save my future, and yours as well. And much of what I am going to say is surprising or shocking."

Ben shrugged, then said "Well, I don't think there's anything that could shock or surprise me. Go ahead, future-me, do your worst!"

Benjamin nodded. "Well, Ben- the first thing you must know: in 2 days, Julie will die. She will be kidnapped and assaulted by the ex-Galvan Albedo- you do know him, correct?"

Ben said "We've crossed paths. But Julie, why her?"

Benjamin explained, "Albedo determined that your true weakness was Julie. And if he could not get to you, he would get to the person closest to you. But that's not all, Ben"

Ben said," Alright, continue."

Benjamin exhaled, then said "After Julie's death, you changed. You became that "badass", but in doing so, you became less of a hero and more like a vigilante- taking the law into your own hands. You know that's not the way of the Plumbers. You alienated yourself from Gwen and Kevin. And then- "Benjamin stopped, not knowing if he should continue.

"And then- what? Tell me! I gotta know!" Ben pleaded.

Benjamin solemnly stated "Dr. Paradox showed me a vision- you will avenge Julie and kill Albedo. But Albedo will destroy you- on a lonely planet far from Earth. And that's why I'm here. If we can save Julie from Albedo now, then there may be hope for the future-my future- our future."

At that moment, Julie walked in "Hey Ben, I'm back" she said as a way of greeting.

"Hey, Julie. How it go at the doctor's office?" Ben asked.

"Well- the stomach problems will go away within a few days and- hey, we have a guest?" Julie said, turning her attention to Benjamin.

Ben then said "Yeah, Julie. This is an old friend. This is-"

"You can just call me Mr. Kirby" Benjamin said as he stepped over to Julie, extending his hand to shake hers.

"Well, I hope you can stay for dinner then. Will burgers and chili fries be alright?" Julie asked.

"That's great! Those are my favorites!" both Ben and Benjamin exclaimed.

Julie laughed, then said "Well, I guess I'd better get started then! You both must be hungry."

* * *

It was late, and Ben, Julie, and Benjamin were watching the news. When the television regaled them with the stories of the day, Benjamin stood up and announced "Well, it's been a wonderful evening, but I must go."

Julie looked at Ben, then asked, "Are you sure? You can't stay longer?"

Benjamin said "No, my dear. I thank you and your husband for your hospitality, but I must be going."

Ben replied" Well, it was…good…seeing you again, Kirby. I hope we'll see you again."

Benjamin silently spoke, "You will, sooner than you think…"

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them all, the TV was detailing a breaking story-"…The guards were powerless to stop him. He was last seen wearing a red jacket and blue pants. He is currently heading to Bellwood. If you see him, contact the Plumbers immediately. He is extremely dangerous. We repeat, if you see or have any information concerning the escapee Albedo, contact the Plumbers immed.." Ben turned the TV off, having not heard the story. "Well, Julie. Shall we head off to bed?" Ben asked.

"Yes, love. Let's head off to bed. I know the perfect way to end the day…" Julie replied, letting a little seductiveness enter her voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Ben replied, excitedly picking Julie up and heading upstairs.

Meanwhile, Benjamin and Paradox were meeting in a hotel room. Paradox spoke, "Did you tell him? Our mission's success counts on this."

Benjamin said, "Yeah Doc. I told him everything. Now what do we do?"

Paradox answered, "All we can do now is wait…and watch how events unfold. Only two things will happen after tomorrow, Benjamin- you will either rewrite history…or repeat it. "

Benjamin said nothing, but nodded in solemn agreement and stood to look at the nighttime cityscape outside the window. Tomorrow-it would all come down to tomorrow…

A/N Wow! My longest chapter yet! I'm excited for this. Trust me…it's just as awkward writing about Older Ben meeting Julie and Ben than the actual situation. And I bet you all can guess Julie's "condition"-stomach flu, loss of appetite…don't worry, I'll wait…

Read, Review, Comment PLZ! Chapter 5 on the way!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Kidnapping

The same thing applies in this chapter as before: Future Ben is "Benjamin", and present Ben is "Ben" OK? You all know the drill- I don't own Ben 10- Man of Action does.

As the sun broke through the clouds, Ben Tennyson slowly disentangled himself from his wife's embrace and their bed sheets. He smiled at her, before heading to the shower. The sound of the shower jets would rouse Julie from her slumber, and she too rose from the bed. She put on a pink robe and began making the bed. Moments later, Ben came out of the shower, wearing just a towel. This elicited a whistle from Julie, and Ben, even so humble, said "Like what you see? Sorry baby, but the store's not open yet."

Julie pouted, and replied "No? Not even for me?" with mock hurt in her voice.

Ben chuckled, and then replied "Well, I guess my _hikari_ can get a little something." He then walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss that made her knees buckle. As the kiss subsided, Julie asked, "Why do you call me that? _Hikari_?"

Ben stated, "Because it's true. In my line of work, I see so many awful things. But at the end of the day, I know that my _hikari_- my light- will be there to brighten my life"

Julie said"Awww, Ben…that's so sweet. You get dressed, and I'll start breakfast."

Ben then said "Alright, Julie. I can't wait!"

* * *

While Ben and Julie were having breakfast, Benjamin was heading to their home on his hover board. Paradox's words from the previous night still rung in his ears. "Rewrite history…or repeat it" I_ don't plan to repeat history. I will rewrite a new history for me...for Ben...and for Julie!_ Ben thought, as he was anxious but excited at the prospects of a future with Julie…..

However, someone else had plans-sinister plans-of their own. And this person- the alien criminal Albedo- lay in wait near the Tennyson home.

Meanwhile, Ben and Julie were in their kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast. A slow steady beep, however, broke their reverie. Ben looked at the source- his Ultimatrix-and groaned.

"Awwwww…." Julie moaned.

Ben replied"Hold on babe. Maybe it's not serious". He pressed a button at the top of the Ultimatrix and spoke, "Tennyson here"

A gruff voice replied back, "Tennyson, we have an emergency. A Level 5 criminal has escaped a Plumber facility and is heading towards Bellwood. It's-it's Albedo."

Shock crossed Ben's face. He shakily asked "Albedo? And he's heading to Bellwood? That means he's coming after me. "

The voice then said" We have reason to be that you and your wife and friends are going to be his targets. Can you get Gwendolyn and Kevin to help you recapture Albedo?"

Ben answered" Negative, General Sharpe. Gwen and Kevin are on an interstellar mission. I guess I'll have to stop him."

"Roger that, Tennyson. Just be careful. There's no telling what Albedo will do" General Sharpe advised, disconnecting the communication.

"Ben..." Julie entreated, concerned for the welfare of her husband.

Ben looked at Julie equally concerned, before he displayed one of his trademark smiles. He then said "Don't worry. I put Albedo in that facility, I can put him back"

Julie sighed, but seemed relieved at Ben's response. "Alright Ben. Just be careful, OK?"

Ben embraced Julie, kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry. Albedo's as good as caught!" he confidently stated.

* * *

The aforementioned Albedo, still lying in wait outside the Tennyson home, watched as a black and green sports car pulled out of the garage and drove away. _Now's my chance, _Albedo thought. He came out from behind his cover and walked toward the house.

Julie was enjoying her day like many other housewives- watching the latest episode of "My Favorite Anodyte". The peace she was experiencing, was shattered- along with the front door. Standing in front of her was an alternate version of her husband. But instead of a green jacket, his was red. His hair was white, instead of brown. The stranger looked at Julie and inquired, "Are you the mate of Ben Tennyson?"

Julie shocked but unafraid, looked back at him and replied "I am, but who do you think you are to barge into my house like that?"

"My name is Albedo, and I am..." he stated.

"I know who you are. You're that intergalactic criminal that's after Ben" Julie said.

Albedo smirked, and then replied, "Well, this one is rather intelligent- for the species. And you also are rather…pleasant to look at. Unlike those guards in that Plumber facility."

Julie regarded the alien strangely, before firing back "Gee, thanks. Now what do you want?"

Albedo's expression darkened, and the distance between them shortened. He spoke, darkly now "I have come to make Tennyson pay for what he has done to me. And who better to put in harm's way than his wife- alone and helpless?"

Julie responded 'Well, that's some plan. But you made two mistakes."

"Oh? And what would those mistakes be?" Albedo inquired, curiosity piqued at the both Julie's attitude and fearlessness.

Julie then said, "Well, mistake number 1: I'm not alone. SHHHHIIIIIIIPP!"

Albedo, confused, asked "What? Ship? Whatever do you...Aaaagh!" At that moment, a green and black ball struck Albedo, knocking him down. Ship then shuffled over to his mistress' side.

Julie looked at the downed Albedo, then spoke again, "Second mistake- I'm...not...HELPLESS!" At that, Ship entered "Battle Mode"- by covering Julie's body in a form-fitting Mechomorph suit. Once powered up, Julie said to Ship, "Hey, boy. Send out a distress signal to Ben."

Ship chirped, "Ship, Ship" as his way of acknowledging her command.

Albedo had gotten to his feet, and looked at Julie with awe and surprise. "So, the minx has some claws. But I have the powers of over one million aliens at my disposal. Sadly, this is a sad display of bravado. What should I tell your husband when he asks what you last words are?"

Julie simply looked at Albedo, as a calm resolve crossed her face. "My last words? How about 'bring it on'?"

* * *

Benjamin arrived at the Tennyson house, setting down on his hover board. As he approached the house, a figure in black and green crashed through a window. The Mechomorph suit peeled itself from Julie, whimpering, "Ship, Ship, ship"

Julie looked at her Galvanic pet and said, "It's OK, Ship. You did your best."

Albedo walked up to Julie as Chromastone, before transforming back. He then said "Well, you put up quite a fight. But you could never beat me. And now for my prize…" He then bend down and put Julie over his shoulder. He then prepared to leave…

..But Benjamin came out and said "Stop, criminal! Release the woman and surrender!"

Albedo looked at the newcomer and said, "Surrender? Such an odd request…and if I refuse? What will you do? I have the hostage and her life means little to me. So it is you who should surrender, unless you want me to harm the woman."

Benjamin growled, but realized he had no choice. "All right- just don't hurt Julie" Benjamin pleaded.

Albedo smirked, and then replied, "Well, that's better. It seems you can be reasoned with."

Suddenly, a black and green sports car pulled up. Ben jumped out, and said to Benjamin "What are you doing? Stop him!"

Albedo replied, "He cannot do anything-just like you cannot do anything. Goodbye Tennyson." Albedo then pressed a button on his belt, which caused him to disappear.

Ben ran towards the spot Albedo was previously standing, collapsing on the ground. "NO! Julie…I…couldn't save her..."

At this, Paradox appeared. He then said to Ben, "Chin up fellow. Gumball?"

Ben turned towards the scientist, and then erupted "Gumball? Are you serious? Julie's just been kidnapped, and you're talking about gumballs? Who cares about gumballs?"

Paradox, shocked, simply replied" You could have just said no. Anyway, all isn't lost. Besides, Benjamin knows where Albedo has taken Julie. And he will take you to find her. There's still a chance- your future's still in your hands. Good luck- both of you."

Paradox disappeared, leaving Ben and his future self there with a singular goal- find Julie.

To be continued….

A/N: Wow! My longest Chapter! The ending seems rushed, I think…. But Julie's been kidnapped and who knows what horrors will await her. And Ben and Benjamin are heading to where she is…

Anyways: I did take some liberties- this is "fan fiction", after all: like making the Ultimatrix a communicator, giving Albedo a teleporter, Paradox randomly appearing….Oh, yeah….here's Ship! I had been considering a way to integrate him into the story. And Ben has his oh so cool car as well…..

Until the next chapter…R/R/C (read, review, comment)!


	6. Chapter 6

OK! It's time for a Heroic Rescue, and a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown! It's Ben and Ben to the rescue!

Yeah…you know the drill…I don't own Ben 10 or anything related. Man of Action does (but if you watched Ben 1o, you'd know that…)

Chapter 6: Bens to the Rescue!

Ben Tennyson stood in complete shock. His most dangerous enemy, Albedo, had struck. And Julie-his wife-had been kidnapped by the alien sociopath. Benjamin Tennyson, who had travelled back in the past, was too late to prevent Julie's kidnapping. As both the heroes of the future and the present stood there, Ben suddenly exclaimed, "Benjamin, isn't this what happened to you?"

Benjamin answered, "Yes, Ben. This is exactly what happened."

Ben asked, "What happened next?"

Benjamin stated " I searched for Julie. But I did not have any clue as to where she was."

Ben thought silently, then exclaimed, "But you know _now_ where Julie is! You found her in a warehouse in the Industrial district, right?"

Benjamin replied ,"That's correct. So, since I know where I'll find her…"

"…we can get there and save her before Albedo harms her." Ben finished. Both heroes got into Ben's car, and took off for the Industrial district, hoping they were not too late to save Julie.

Meanwhile, Albedo materialized inside the warehouse, with Julie still in tow. He unceremoniously dumped her on the floor. He then grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up, growling, "Get up! Come on, GET UP!"

Julie angrily replied, "Why are you yelling at me- when you dropped me?"

Albedo hissed angrily, dragging Julie to a large metal construct shaped like an 'X'.

Julie looked at the metallic 'X", horror upon her face. Timidly, she asked, "What are you going to do to me w-with that?"

Albedo's answer only amplfied her fear. He said, "I will strap you to that 'X', then commit unspeakable acts of brutality to you. All this is to weaken your husband so when the final blow is struck- he will become a shell of himself."

Albedo then began restraining Julie to the construct, made all the easier due to Julie being weakened from the combat with Albedo. Once she was completely restrained, Albedo place he mouth close to Julie's ear and whispered "Soon, the real fun begins....", before grabbing Julie's pink shirt and forcefully ripping it from her body.

Julie, realizing what was about to happen, began crying. "Stop this! You don't have to do this", she pleaded between her sobs.

Albedo grinned maliciously, before saying, "No, I don't have to. But I am going to nevertheless" He grabbed Julie's hair and forced her to look at him. He then pressed his lips onto hers, but pulled back sharply when she bit his lip. He then growled at her, "How dare you, you bitch!", before striking her with a vicious back-handed slap.

Suddenly, the doors of the warehouse were smashed in by a black and green sports car. Albedo truned around, surprised at the intrusion. Both doors opened, and Ben and Benjamin got out of the car. Albedo looked at both Bens and smugly said, "Well, this _hardly _seems fair. Both of you- fighting me"

Benjamin then said, "Well, if that's how you feel- Ben, he's all yours. I won't interfere in your fight."

Ben looked at Benjamin, then asked, "Are you sure? I don't know if I can beat him…"

Benjamin said, "Is that the attitude of the 'Savior of the Universe'? 'The galaxy's Greatest Hero'?"

Ben said, "OK, OK. Laying it on thick aren't you?" Ben then turned his attention to Albedo. "Alright, Albedo. Here it is. You and me in a one-on-one fight. No Ultimatrix, no aliens."

Albedo looked incredulously at Ben. "Are you insane? Fighting me without the use of you alien backup?" he asked. Albedo then walked up to Ben, chuckling evilly as he did. Suddenly, he threw out a hard right-handed punch, which knocked Ben down. He then replied, "That's my way of accepting your challenge, Ben"

Ben quickly scrambled to his feet, before putting his hands up. Albedo threw another right-handed punch, which Ben countered. He then grabbed Albedo's head with his other hand, then pulled Albedo's head down and brought his knee up, smashing it into Albedo's face. Albedo staggered back, then regained his composure. He smirked, then smugly said "Well, it seems you're full of surprises, Tennyson".

Ben simply replied, "I have plenty more surprises for you, Albedo", before charging at his crimson-garbed doppelganger. Ben threw a right of his own, which was blocked by Albedo. Albedo countered by throwing a right of his own, which Ben blocked as well. Ben then grabbed Albedo's arm, then spun his body into Albedo's. Ben then grabbed Albedo's jacket, then pulling both his arm and jacket, tossed Albedo to the floor. Albedo, while lying on the floor, kicked Ben in the head. As Ben staggered backwards, stunned, Albedo charged, delivering a hard right to Ben's abdomen. Ben gasped as he felt his air leave his lungs. Albedo chuckled, then lifted Ben up so that Ben could see him eye-to-eye.

Albedo then spoke, "Ben, Ben, Ben. Here is the point where I show you how much of a vile criminal I am, and show you how, because of your heroism, you cannot win" He pushed Ben to the ground, then lifted his arm to expose his Omnitrix.

Ben looked at Albedo, then exclaimed, "Hey- no aliens! We had a deal!"

Albedo simply smirked as he said "I told you- I'm a _villain_. I'm required to lie, steal, and cheat to obtain what I desire. Perhaps-as extra torture- I'll allow you the pleasure of witnessing me violate your wife. She's quite the woman. She has fire and spirit. I can't possibly ascertain what she sees in you, Tennyson"

That did it. Ben stood up and looked at Albedo. He growled, "No, Albedo. You can threaten me. You can attack me. But you have put my wife in harm's way. And what you are threatening to do to her-in my presence-that…is…IT!" With an intense fury, Ben charged at Albedo. Albedo had no time to react, as Ben leapt in the air and hit Albedo with a flying thrust kick.

The alien sociopath was stunned and began staggering backwards. But Ben would give Albedo no reprieve. Ben threw a wicked haymaker, drawing blood from Albedo's mouth. A right cross followed, connecting with Albedo's chin and dropping him to the ground. Albedo began crawling away from Ben, but Ben knelt down and grabbed Albedo's collar. He then punched Albedo again. Albedo, whose face was a bloody mess, pleaded "Ben Tennyson, stop! Please…I beg…mercy.."

Ben, already enveloped in a blind fury, roared, "MERCY? Like the kind of mercy you were going to show Julie? You don't deserve mercy…"

Benjamin, who had only been a silent observer, rushed over to Ben's side, grabbing his arm. Benjamin pleaded, "Stop Ben! He's beaten. You don't have to continue…"

Ben, still furious, said, "Why? If I let him go, he'll try this again. I know he will. That's why…I must finish this"

Benjamin, more forcefully, said, "No, Ben. You are a hero. And a hero must show mercy to his enemies-even if they do not deserve it. That is what separates you from him"

Ben's face softened, and he said, "You're right. He doesn't deserve mercy- but I'll show him mercy"

Ben then walked over to his wife, still restrained on the metallic 'X'. He smiled at her as he pressed the release. The clamps holding her arms and legs released, and Julie fell into the arms of her husband. Ben held her tightly, as though letting her go would be the end of the world. He then looked at Benjamin, and said to Julie, "I really gotta tell you the truth, Julie. That stranger is not a long lost friend. He's actually me from the future"

Julie nodded, and then said "I know. How many other brown-haired Omnitrix users do you think I know?"

As Ben and Julie shared their tender moment, Paradox appeared. He looked at the couple, and then looked at Benjamin. Paradox then said, "Well, it looks like a happy ending after all. That means it's time for you to go home"

Benjamin sadly nodded, before replying "You're right Doc. I-no, Ben and I- accomplished our mission. There's nothing left here. Let's go"

Paradox nodded, and then opened the portal. Benjamin stepped in, but as he did, he could swear he heard Ben say, "What? Pregnant? Yessssss!"

Well, another chapter done! Albedo has been defeated, and Ben and Benjamin have saved the future. And le gasp? No alien transformations! There's a reason I did that…I believe that Ben is a at least competent hand-to-hand fighter….because, you know….the Omnitrix doesn't always work like it's supposed to. And I wanted to show off Ben's uber-elite human fighting skillz….

As always…Read/Review/Comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is- The Finale of My story! It's called, appropriately enough, "Ben 10 returns home" And all of the time travelling confusion will be (hopefully) cleared up…Also, Benjamin(from the future) will now be referred to as Ben….

You know the drill- I don't own Ben 10, or a rather large amount of money to buy it from Man of Action…

Chapter 7: Ben 10 Returns Home

There was a bright flash, and Ben found himself travelling through time. Despite the disorientation and dizziness he felt, he asked Paradox, "Where am I heading?"

Paradox answered, "My boy, we're going back home. Well, your home anyway. I think you'll like where you're going"

Ben asked, "Where am I going? What will it be like?"

Paradox chuckled, before answering, "So full of questions, aren't you, Ben? Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you everything. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Ben, confused, asked, "Surprise? What surpriseeee…?" But hi s question was never finished, as there was another bright flash-then Ben's vision went totally dark….

And when his vision returned, Ben found himself at the Plumber's facility. He was looking at various forms scattered on his desk when the intercom buzzed. "Major Tennyson, sir?"

Ben answered, "Yes, Eliza?"

Eliza, his receptionist, answered, "You have visitors. Should I show them in?"

Ben responded, "Yes, send them in to me."

Moments later, the door open, and in rushed Julie and their 5-year-old son, Kenny. Ben broke out into a wide smile, grabbing his son and wife in an embrace. "Ah, it's my two favorite people in the universe!"

Julie simply smiled, and said, "And we love you very much, Ben. But what are you doing? You didn't forget about the picnic today, did you?"

Kenny jumped excitedly (or as excitedly as one can while being held in their daddy's arms) and said, "That's right daddy, and Unca Kevin and Antie Gwen will be there, and Devlin too, daddy! Hurry up, daddy!"

"Kenny! Daddy's still has work to do!" Julie admonished Kenny.

Ben chuckled, and then said "It's alright Julie. I can understand little Kenny's enthusiasm. I was just finishing up. Go back down to the car. I'll be out in a minute"

Julie took little Kenny in her arms, then said to Ben, "OK Ben. Don't keep me waiting…"

Moments later, the happy family arrived at Bellwood Park. Already there was former criminal Kevin Levin, who was now one of Ben's closest allies. He was setting up the picnic table with Gwendolyn, Ben's cousin and Kevin's wife. Standing next to the couple was their bundle of energy and joy, Devlin. Devlin was bouncing up and down near the table, asking "How long are they gonna be, Mom?"

Gwen simply smiled at her son and said "They'll be here soon, Dev. If you keep that up, you'll be too tired to play with Kenny and Ship."

Devlin relented, saying "Alright Mom."

Kevin, however, had looked around and saw the black and green sports car roll up. He said to his son, "Well, it doesn't look like you'll have to wait long, son. They're here!"

Ben, Julie, and Kenny all walked towards the Levin family. Kevin, still the teaser, joked "Well, Ben. I didn't think you'd leave that office for anything."

Ben replied, "Well, I think spending time with my family is more important that some forms. Wait, I think one of those was a 'Requisition of Time Off' from you, Kevin. I might have misplaced it…"

Kevin, shocked, said "Don't joke like that, dude!"

Ben smirked and replied, "Now who can't take a joke?"

Gwen and Julie rolled their eyes, seeing their husbands revert to their teenaged selves. Julie then asked Gwen, "Should we stop this before they hurt one another?"

Gwen chuckled, and then said "The only thing in danger of being hurt might be their egos. We can stop it soon enough"

Meanwhile, Devlin and Kenny were playing with Ship, as Ben and Julie and Kevin and Gwen watched them play. Gwen walked over to them, asking "You two ready to eat?"

Both boys cheered, "Yay!" as their way of answering. They followed Gwen to the table, and Kevin and Julie walked over to the table as well. Ben followed, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. "Well, Ben. It's a far better future than the one you could have had. "

Ben nodded, and then replied, "Yeah, it is Doc. I owe you so much…"

Paradox replied, "You owe me nothing, Ben. The safety of the universe is the best thing you could have given me. Now go…enjoy your life."

Ben grinned, and then said "I will. Thank you for everything, Paradox!"

Ben then walked up to his wife, kissing her on the cheek. He joined in the fun with his family, realizing _I am a lucky man- to come from the brink of desolation to the pinnacle of happiness…_

There you have it! My first ever fan-fiction! I'm so proud, I think I'm gonna cry…..hold it in, hold it in… Seriously, tho….I hate this ending….even thought it wraps up the story….I dunno…..I got some other ideaz for stories…including maybe a prom lemon with Ben and Julie…..

Anyways: R/R/C: Read, Review Comment!


End file.
